


Ears for Kissing

by Llewcie



Category: Hannibal (TV) RPF, Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Drinking, Fluff, Hannibal Extended Universe, Hugh Dancy's ears, M/M, gentle angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 21:04:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7238422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llewcie/pseuds/Llewcie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's never enough time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ears for Kissing

**Author's Note:**

> Standard RPF warnings apply. Thank you to Nigel who kindly betaed for me even though she doesn't read RPF.

Mads met him late in the evening in Nyack, after filming was over for the week, at a little pub called Prohibition River.  Nyack was not New York, and even though the locals were accustomed to seeing Hugh around, Mads was a different matter entirely, so they took a table in the private dark corner in back.  Hugh was tired but exceptionally glad to see his friend, and couldn’t hold back a relieved smile when Mads sat down next to him at the little table.  Rather than smile, though, Mads' amber eyes went wide and round.

"Last time I saw your picture you still had your curls," he lamented teasingly.  Hugh blushed and looked down at the table.

"Yeah, well… Cal's not supposed to be soft." 

Mads nodded. "How we suffer for the art…"  He grinned, but his eyes traced the curve of Hugh's ears without subtlety.  His expression softened, and even as the smile fell, Hugh felt it in his chest-- the old familiar warmth of his perusal.  

"I know you're pleased." Mads raised both eyebrows gleefully, but pretended to ignore the insinuation.

One drink turned to four and even with an excellent dinner of burger and fries, both of them were more than tipsy by the time they paid the bill.  The little town was quiet in the lateness of the hour, and they walked back to the hotel slowly, still talking, shoulders bumping together with the sway of their hips.  Hugh nudged the Dane gently, and Mads leaned into him, a private smile on his face.  "You aren't driving anywhere tonight," he stated.  Mads shook his head. 

"Ingen.  Jeg opholder sig med dig."  He bit his lower lip, shooting for innocent and hitting coy.

Hugh laughed and wrapped a hand over his broad shoulder.  "Is that you asking if I have room for two?"

"Kan være." He shrugged, pushing into Hugh's hand.  "Is it working?"

Hugh side-eyed him, the friendly warmth from earlier blossoming in his belly.  "Ja."

***

Hugh's room was not large, but it was comfortable, and Mads headed immediately for the couch, hitting it heavily and slumping down into the cushions.  They had been together like this often, safe in each other's company, since the beginning of their friendship over a decade ago.  Over time they had flowed from friends to lovers, becoming involved in a torrid affair during the filming of Hannibal, but now were firmly friends again because of the pain of distance.  Regardless, Hugh often found himself touching Mads when he could, on a clothed knee, or tracing the prominent veins in his hands.  Mads welcomed his touches, and touched back often, favoring a thumb drawn over Hugh's cheek, or a playful hand through his hair.  When Hugh settled on the floor in front of the couch and tilted his head back, that's where Mads' hand went, rubbing over his shorn locks.  Still soft, but barely enough to hold between his fingers.  Hugh sighed into the touch, and closed his eyes.

"I miss you, kære," he murmured, and Mads let out a quiet breath in acquiescence. He thumbed over the curve of Hugh's left ear, tracing the helix gently from behind, until Hugh giggled and batted his hand away.  "You and my ears… he began, but stopped short when he felt the soft hot curve of Mads' mouth instead.  Mads sucked gently on the upper curve, teeth pressing lightly into the thin skin there, and Hugh's heart stuttered in his chest.  Mads pulled abruptly away.  

"Tilgiv mig.  I've had too much," he murmured, and lay back on the couch with a heavy sigh.  Hugh turned to him, eyes gentle, meeting the Dane's abashed blush.  "I've missed you too."

A long silence hung between them, eyes on each other, until Mads made to get up off the couch, awkward with drink.  "I will go.  I am sorry…undskyld." 

"I'm not sorry, Mads."  Hugh blurted, and then swallowed.  "And I don't want you to go."  He looked away, a red flush crawling up the back of his neck.  "And you can kiss my ears if you want."

A deep intake of breath, and then Mads sat up carefully and settled with one strong thigh on each side of Hugh's shoulders.  He leaned in, breathing warm against Hugh's cheek.  "I don’t want to kiss just your ears, kære." A weighty pause, and then, "The pain of being without you is equal to the pain of knowing you are not mine to have." He swallowed. "But I find myself desiring the pain, if only to be able to kiss you again."  He waited, and Hugh trembled in-between his knees, and then tilted his head back, settling his head on Mads' lap, eyes closed. 

"What makes you think I'm not yours?" he whispered.  Mads shivered a sigh, and ran gentle hands through his short hair, and then sank his mouth to the crest of Hugh's other ear.  He kissed, gently, and then ran a hot tongue over the curve of it, licking into the delicate canal.  Hugh gave a pained moan, and then his hands were on the back of Mads' neck and he was tugging the Dane down as he turned, right into a kiss.   "Missed you," he groaned as he sucked Mads' top lip into his mouth and licked under the wet heat of it, over his sharp canines.  Mads opened for him, helplessly, and bore him down to the floor.

Under him, Hugh spread his thighs and settled Mads' hips into the cradle of his own.  They kissed needy, sucking kisses into each other, Hugh's hands shoving under the collar of Mads jacket to get it over his shoulders and off.  Mads flung it to the side and sank back down.  "Just... Want you close, Mads."  Hugh kissed like he was starving, Mads' hands cradling the back of his head.  Mads used his weight to his advantage, spreading his knees until Hugh's calves wrapped around him, and then they were rocking gently into each other-- not with any urgency but just to feel each other, to light each other up.  They kissed slow and languid until Hugh's groans took on a different timbre, and he shoved at Mads’ chest, laughing.  "Bed, Mads; I'm too old to be in the floor with your athletically muscular ass on top of me."

Mads kissed him again, grin pressed against his cheek. "I'm perfectly comfortable like this, wee man."  Hugh snorted and shoved him again.  After a moment he lifted himself to his knees and tugged Hugh up with him.  They stood in each other's space, pausing every so often to nudge kisses against flushed skin as they undressed each other down to briefs and climbed into Hugh's bed.  Hugh crawled on top of Mads' body, rubbing his cheek through the silvering, curly hair on his chest. 

"I've wanted to do this for ages,"  he murmured.  Mads hummed and threaded his fingers against Hugh's nape, pulling him up into a soft, possessive embrace.  Wrapped around each other, they nuzzled and kissed and relaxed into the remembered familiarity of each other's bodies. Hugh sighed gently, longingly. "How long will you be in New York?"

"A few days. Never long enough, kære." Hugh grunted in agreement, and then stretched out across him, lazy and pleased. 

'Still, a few days is enough time to get into trouble," he grinned sleepily. Mads snorted in agreement, and then rolled over on top of him, pressing him into the bed. He settled his chin into the crook of Hugh's shoulder, and breathed out in relief. They fell asleep, content in each other's company for as long as they could have it.

**Author's Note:**

> Ingen. Jeg opholder sig med dig.-- No. Im staying with you.  
> Kan være. -- Maybe.  
> Kære-- darling  
> Tilgiv mig. -- Forgive me.  
> Undskyld-- I'm sorry.


End file.
